A House Elf's Fate
by thefirstphoenix
Summary: What would have happened if Kreacher died before he betrayed Sirius, and sent Harry to the Department of Mysteries?


**A House Elf's Fate**

_"I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something...Of course, he might have crawled up into the airing cupboard and died...But I mustn't get my hopes up..." –Sirius Black_

_"Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week." -Sirius Black_

"Filth, Scum, Half Bloods, and Mudbloods in my master's house," Kreacher muttered. Kreacher was sitting in the attic, looking at everything that he had recovered from the Order's efforts to purge Grimmauld Place of all the Black Memorabilia,

"My mistresses robes, the serpent door handles, everything, what would my mistress think."

Kreacher jumped and hid, as light flooded the attic. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were carrying a massive cloth covered square up the steps. They set it in the middle of the room, and Moody put a perpetual silencing charm on the cloth.

"Where's Kreacher?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't seen him," Replied Tonks.

"Kreacher, show yourself." Sirius demanded.

Kreacher fought the magic that was cascading around him. Magic was pulling him from his hiding spot. Finally, he painfully twisted his ears in punishment for disobeying his master. He would never truly consider Sirius his master, but he was bound by the magic of his kind to serve him until death.

Sirius and the others went downstairs, and Kreacher came out of his hiding place, and pulled up the white sheet. It was his mistress's portrait. She ordered Kreacher to clean the filth from her house, but he also had explicit orders from Sirius not to harm any member of the order. He covered the portrait and walked downstairs.

Kreacher climbed into the airing cupboard thinking about what to do. He was bound by his magic to serve Sirius until death, but his true master was ordering him to do something that contradicted his mistress's orders. The word death was ringing in his ears. He had always imagined his head being up on the wall with his ancestors', but had never imagined when that day would come. He picked up a clothesline, tied it around his neck, and with a snap of his fingers, his head was sliced off. The head appeared on the wall, and the body, with blood pouring from the neck, fell to the floor of the airing cupboard.

-------------------------

Sirius was somewhat surprised when he found the body. He was actually joking when he had said that Kreacher might do this. Needless to say, he was elated to find the elf dead. Sirius was not cold hearted, but he knew that the elf was not loyal to him. Sirius buried the body, and went back upstairs to continue his latest project. It was time that Harry should have a room that he could call his own.

Harry's room was decorated in red and gold. It had a massive king size bed, and a large wardrobe. In the corner was a huge oak desk, loaded with parchment, and his own wax seal, in a bottomless container. Around the desk were bookshelves, which were full of books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, foe glasses, and sneakoscopes. He even had taken Gryffindor sword from Dumbledore, and it was displayed on the shelf to the left of the desk.

Sirius was working on a secret passageway. He doubted the order would approve, but he was making a secret passageway behind the bookshelves, that was activated when a knot under a shelf was pressed, or with the incantation _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_. Alohamora wouldn't work.

Months passed, and finally, one day Voldemort sent the vision to Harry. Harry tried Umbridge's floo, but that didn't work, because Kreacher wasn't there to tell Harry that Sirius was gone. Harry remembered the mirror, and went back to his trunk. He got a hold of Sirius, who assured him that he was fine.

Harry knew that Voldemort was at the ministry. He walked out of his dorm, and explained the situation to the core DA. They agreed to travel to the ministry to catch Voldemort. In the end, they captured many death eaters, and Sirius didn't die, because he was at home, finishing the secret passageway. Actually, he was stuck in the secret passageway, because he forgot to create a password to get out of it, so he had to create a portkey.

The end of the year came, and Harry still didn't know about what happened to Kreacher. After his sentence at the Dursleys, when he arrived at Grimmauld Place, he received quite a shock

* * *

A/N:  
This is not going to interfere with my other story, The First Phoenix. It was just a stupid idea that got stuck in my head, and wouldn't go away. What do you think? Please Review!

_--thefirstphoenix_


End file.
